My Saviour, The Hentai
by linkmaster27
Summary: As Miroku and Sango are about to admit their feelings for eachother, Sango is kidnapped by a powerful youkai hired by Naraku! Sango has two weeks before naraku's torture will end and she will die. Can Miroku save his love in time? Story Completed!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hey, I decide to make this story today, so please R&R! Feedback is appreciated, but no violent flames please.**

**This time, Inuyasha's going to say the disclaimer for me!**

**IY: Why should I?**

**linkmaster27: Because... OF THIS!**

**(linkmaster27 calls Kagome and she sits him 1000 times)**

**IY: OWOWOWOWOW! Ok! Ok! linkmaster27 does not own Inuyasha! He just owns the plot!**

**linkmaster27: That's more like it.**

**Begin Chappie 1!**

**_My Rescuer, the Hentai_**

**Chapter 1: Abduction of a youkai exterminator**

Miroku the Houshi walked alongside Sango, the youkai exterminator. They had decided to take a walk and the two were chatting, while Inuyasha and Kagome went to kill an easy youkai who had a very small Shikon shard, to add it to their collection.

_Wow, _thought Sango, _Houshi-Sama hasn't groped me in two weeks! Come to think of it, I think he's making an effort_!_ I wonder if he feels the same way I feel about him..._

Miroku thought: _well, it's now or nothing._ "Sango... I..."

"Yes Houshi-Sama?"

"Well... I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Sango gasped and turned beet red.

"Houshi-Sama, I-"

"SANGO! Shhh! We're not alone." Miroku suddenly warned.

Miroku readied his staff and Sango lifted Hirakotsu.

Then they heard another rustling noise.

WHAM! SOK!

Miroku had swung his staff and Sango had thrown Hirakotsu.

They unraveled the bushes to see...

A VERY surprised Inuyasha and Kagome, who was holding a video camera.

Sango and Miroku chased them all the way to the shores of Japan, (uhh... they didn't really. They just chased them very, VERY far.)

"Now... where we're we, Houshi-Sama?" Sango said, and then was about to kiss Miroku when a youkai jumped of nowhere and took Sango by surprise.

"Houshi-Sama! HELP!!!!"

"SANGO!!!"

Miroku ran after the youkai, but then it disappeared in a flash of light.

Then Miroku saw a note.

_Miroku,_

_It's me, Naraku. Like my newest powerful youkai? He-he-he. The first time I saw him, I just knew he was perfect for the job. By the way, Sango is going to be at my place for two weeks. During those days, I'm going to torture her until she screams, and make her suffer. By two weeks, she'll be dead. Great plan, huh? And this is just the beginning. After Sango, I'll move on to Kagome, and Inuyasha, and the rest of your friends! Have a nice life, Miroku, while you still can! Because you'll be the last one I kill, and I'll make sure you have your last breaths right in front of the carcasses of your friends. And then, I won't have any of you to contend with, and I'll win, as it will be in the end. _

_You'd better say you're last prayers for Sango, because nothing can save her now._

_In your WORST interest,_

_Naraku._

Miroku broke out in a sweat. Inuyasha and Kagome were far away. He'd just have to do this himself.

Miroku read the note one time and said, "Not if I have anything to say about that, BASTARD!" and he ran off to try to save the youkai exterminator he loved.

**A/N: Whew! What a chapter! Anyways, please R&R this story! I'm aiming for at least 5 reviews before I make the next chapter, so please, R&R!**


	2. A Houshi's Worst Nightmare

**A/N: YAY! I got 3 reviews! Woo-hoo! Alright Inu, your turn.**

**Inuyasha: linkmaster27 does not own Inuyasha, yet he can still make Kagome come and sit me 1000 times. How is that possible?**

**linkmaster27: HEY BUB! I'm the one who's the author of this fic! **

**Inuyasha: grumbles**

**linkmaster27: Hehehe, well that's done. Thanks Demon-Slayer13, Tori the Hawk Demon, Tache, and Kit-Kat for reviewing! (Hands out giant cookies)**

**Begin Chappie 2!**

**Chapter 2: A Houshi's Worst Nightmare **

Miroku, after running a marathon's length, sat down and took a break. He vowed that he would keep on going, but it was nighttime and his tiredness got the better of him. He slowly drifted to sleep...

_(Dream)_

_"Where am I?" Miroku asked himself as he got up. _

_He soon started to walk around and he realized he was in Naraku's castle._

_He walked through the final door, and there was Sango._

_Sango, the youkai exterminator he loved. _

_The youkai exterminator that was almost dead._

_"Sango! No! Wake up! I'm here! Let me help you!" he cried._

_"Houshi-Sama... you came..." Sango said with effort._

_"Of course I came... what else could I have done?"_

_"Houshi-Sama... you must leave... Naraku will be here any minute now..."_

_Miroku quickly took off Sango's bonds and started to carry her out of Naraku's fortress._

_Naraku soon found them. _

_"So, monk, you have come."_

_"Yes, I have, you mother fucking bastard!"_

_Naraku jumped up and headed for where Miroku put Sango so he could fight Naraku. With his sharp claws, Naraku was charging at Sango to bore a hole through her back._

_Miroku ran as fast as he could._

_But it wasn't fast enough. _

_"NOO!!!!! SANGOOO!!!!"_

_(End Dream)_

"KAZAANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs.

_So it wasn't real... and I sprang with my Kazaana right now to protect Sango. _

Miroku sighed and sealed the Kazaana.

_If I go for Sango... she'll have to be healed before she can move or I can carry her... but it's not like I can bring Kaede to her... but what can heal her fast?_

Miroku then had and idea. If only the person would agree...

Miroku began running to Sesshomaru's castle, in hope that he could possibly borrow Tensaiga.

**linkmaster27: Damn.**

**Inuyasha: Damn.**

**Kagome: Damn.**

**All three: DAMN!**

**linkmaster27: That was intense.**

**Inuyasha: That was sad.**

**Kagome: That was scary!**

**All three: THAT WAS INTENSE, SAD, AND SCARY!**

**Anyways, all Fluffy fans, this is your special story because there's gonna be a CRAZY amount of Sesshomaru in this fic! **

**Please, R&R! This is the fic I take most pride in! So please, take only 2 minutes or more of your time if you want and REVIEW! **


	3. Fluffy's help

**linkmaster27: Did you like the last chapter? There is plenty more where that came from! **

**Some of my reviewers are asking that I make longer chapters. If I make longer chapters, then it will take longer for me to update. So, I'm going to give you guys a choice:**

**Make longer chapters and update less frequently.**

**Short chappies but more updates.**

**Please email me (click on my email) and tell me your response. And please put your penname/reviewID as the subject.**

**Thanks!**

**By the way, Inuyasha cannot say the disclaimer because he is in the hospital, suffering head injuries from chapter 1. So I will say the disclaimer.**

**Linkmaster27 does not own Inuyasha. (Empties pockets) See? I don't!**

**Chapter 3: Fluffy's Help (12 days left)**

Miroku ran full out. It had been two days since the ordeal had started, and he was getting close to Sesshomaru's castle.

His mind was still on the nightmare he had.

(At Naraku's castle)

"What the hell? Where AM I?" yelled Sango. She was on a table, binded.

"You're in my castle."

"Who the hell was that?"

"Naraku."

Sango took a minute to let those three syllables sink in.

"Naraku." She said to herself.

"WHERE'S MIROKU?"

"He's fine. And now, let the torture begin!"

"What the..." but before Sango could finish,

Naraku brought Kagura and told her to use Dance of the Wind Blades on Sango.

Sango's face now had scars, and also numerous parts on her youkai exterminator outfit.

Sango was gritting her teeth. She tried to keep hope.

(Back with the Houshi)

Miroku had made it to the front door of Sesshy's castle. Taking the mallet he found, he banged the large gong that was there.

(With Sesshy)

"Hmm... a human..."

(With Houshi)

The large doors to Sesshomaru's castle opened, and the Houshi walked inside.

"Why have you come?" said Inuyasha's half brother.

"I need yours and the Tensaiga's help."

"I also need your help."

"WHAT?!" Miroku was taken aback. Sesshy asking help from a human?

"I need you and that hole of yours to help me kill Naraku and save Kagura."

"You two know eachother?"

"When Naraku fell into a coma, Kagura was freed for that time. We got to know eachother, and it turns out she's a very nice lady."

"What?! Sesshy's got the hots for Kagura! Did you two..."

"Shut up before anything comes out of that perverted mouth."

"What?! What did you think I was going to say?!" Asked a very shocked Miroku.

"You know."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Miroku finally caught on.

"EWWWWWW!!!!! How could you suggest that?" Miroku asked, trying to conceal the fact that he WAS talking about that. "Who has the perverted mind now?"

"Shut up monk. You knew that you were suggesting that."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

After and endless amount of teasing from Miroku, Sesshy couldn't take it anymore. He whipped out Tokigen threatingly.

Miroku then shut up and after that he stayed as a non-annoying Houshi.

Sesshy and Miroku talked for a while and decided that the two would help eachother.

(With the hanyou and the miko)

"Where the..." Inuyasha saw Kagome's threatening look, "uhh.. crud, did Miroku and Sango go?"

"Maybe they just wanted to be alone."

Inuyasha suddenly started to laugh.

"SIT! Sometimes you can be as bad as Miroku!"

Inuyasha grumbled and then started to sniff. "Miroku's scent... THAT WAY!" Inuyasha realized he was pointing In the direction of Sesshy's castle.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, we've got to go and find them. For all you know, they could be in mortal danger!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and they started to run towards the direction.

(Where Sesshy and Miroku are)

"Sango...WHERE ARE YOU?" Miroku yelled into the distance.

(Naraku's castle)

"Miroku... where are you?" Sango cried.

(with IY and Kag)

"Friends... where are you?" they asked.

**Linkmaster27: YAY! 3 pages and some on Mircosoft Word! (throws confetti)**

**Remember to give your vote on the short/long thing! Alrighty! See you next chappie, (grins evilly) if I can get 3 more review at least! **

**Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, Inuyasha is ok and he'll be here next chappie.**


	4. On the way

**Linkmaster27: Alrighty, 9 reviews since last time I checked! Thanks everybody!**

**Inuyasha: I'm back!**

**(Everyone cheers) **

**Inuyasha: And I'm gonna hack Linkmaster27 into (censored) (censored) bits for making Kagome sit me! **

**(Everyone gasps)**

**(Inuyasha starts to fight Linkmaster27)**

**(Both are now seriously beat up)**

**Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!! (Wind scar)**

**Linkmaster27: KAZAANA!!!!!!! (Wind tunnel)**

**(Inuyasha stops his attack)**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**(Linkmaster27 turns around and stops fighting so he can say the AN)**

**Uhh.... I don't wanna consume this chappie with an AN so tune in next chappie for the next part! And Linkmaster27 does not own Inuyasha! And (...) means that the story is turned to the specified person, like (Inuyasha and Kagome)! Oh yeah, and in the chappie title there's a thing in brackets saying how many days are left until Sango dies! AHH! Giant Tetsusaiga! **

**Chapter 4: On the way to evil's domain and another nightmare (11 days left till death day)**

Sess-sama ran twice as fast as Inuyasha, meaning Miroku was having a hard time keeping up.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Slow DOWN!" cried Miroku from behind.

"Monk, you are so SLOW!" yelled Sesshomaru back.

Miroku ran faster, and on the corner of his eye, he could see that Sesshomaru was holding a picture of Kagura.

Miroku grinned, but decided to keep quiet about it.

Sesshomaru ran back to Miroku and said "Well, monk, we must find a way to keep the speed and keep you with me at the same time."

"I know!" Miroku said. He jumped on Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru didn't feel a thing, because the youkai could take an exceptional amount of weight.

"Good idea, monk."

"First of all, 'the monk' has a name."

"Whatever, _Miroku_, let's get a move on."

"Right."

Sess-sama took off and the two continued their journey to save the ones they loved.

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome was starting to feel sick from Inuyasha's constant going up and down while running.

"Inuyasha..." she croaked.

"Hmm?"

"I'M ABOUT TO THROW UP!"

"What's 'throwing up?' Does it mean you're going to throw yourself up?"

Kagome was now turning green.

"NOOOO!! IT MEANS I'M GONNA PUKE!"

Inuyasha stopped. He knew what _this_ word meant. He put Kagome down and she stepped to the nearby bush to throw up, while Inuyasha covered his ears.

(Kagome throws up) (A/N: 0.0;)

"Ohh.... That's a lot better." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha had a sour face after the sound he had just heard.

(With Sango)

Sango was humming herself a tune, trying to keep her sanity. She was going to lose it if she didn't control the overwhelming feeling from the current situation. She had been scarred, bruised cut and her loss of blood was substantial. Her body was so exhausted that she slowly drifted to sleep...

(DREAM)

What happened?_ Sango thought in her dream._

_She looked in a window and saw a figure in purple. _

_She struggled to focus, and after a while she could see that it was..._

"_Houshi-Sama?" _

_Miroku blasted through the window._

"_Sango..." _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I need you to remain calm. Sesshomaru is coming with the Tensaiga to heal you. Just hang on! We're going to get you out of here!"_

"_That's what you think." A booming voice said._

"_Who the hell is that?" asked Miroku. "Show yourself!"_

_Suddenly, a blast of black energy came out and came and it was aimed for Sango. _

_But Miroku jumped in its path. _

"_NOOO!!!!!!" yelled Sango. She saw Miroku's bloody limp, and dead body before her. _

"_Naraku, please kill me. I have no reason to live!"_

"_With pleasure." And the last thing Sango saw was the dead body of Miroku._

Sango woke up with a start. She let the tears flow.

(With the Houshi and the Youkai)

Sesshomaru took a break after his 7 hour run. It had been a long journey, and now him and Miroku were going to settle in for the night.

Miroku was about to sleep, but then he heard something.

"What's that, Sess-sama?"

"What's what?"

"That sound."

Sesshomaru caught on.

"Yes, I hear it too. It's coming from the bushes."

Miroku and Sesshomaru signaled eachother, and then approached the tall bushes carefully. They could see red eyes.

And then it came out.

(With Kagome and Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"I sense a demon nearby. Probably as strong as you."

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and stood his guard.

(With Naraku)

"Kagura, is it ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

**Linkmaster27: Chapter 4 DONE! Now, as of today, all chapters will be 4 or more pages long. No excuses, this is my promise to my readers. By the way, I'm still fighting Inuyasha, so I'll have to cut this AN short! Review please! **


	5. Battle

**Linkmaster27: (panting) Oh boy, Inuyasha is hard to fight. **

**Inuyasha: How the hell did that author-guy get the Kazaana?**

**Linkmaster27: Well, Inu-boy, I happen to have Miroku's blood. He's my cousin. Didn't he tell you? (There's you're answer, Demon-Slayer13!)**

**Inuyasha: WTF?!?!?!?!**

**Linkmaster27: Good, now that we have stopped fighting, I can say the disclaimer. Thanks Horselvr517, Tori the Hawk Demon, and Demon-Slayer13 for reviewing! **

**I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! **

**By the way, Kaze no Kizu means Wind Scar. Oh yeah, and (...) is an A/N (Authors note) **

**Chapter 5: Battle (11 days left) **

"Kagome, what the HELL was that?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up."

Suddenly, a _whoosh_ sound was heard and when Inuyasha and Kagome looked...

It was Naraku...

With a brand new sword. (A/N: Tori the Hawk Demon, there's your answer!)

"WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!? AND WHERE THE HELL IS SANGO AND MIROKU?" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha stared at her, because he was surprised to see her, of all people, swear. (A/N: I agree O.O)

"I've come to show you my sword. And as for Sango and Miroku, well, Miroku's off somewhere, and Sango's at my place, getting tortured to death."

"MOTHER FING BASTARD!" screamed Kagome, and she shot an arrow at Naraku, while Inuyasha released a Bakahuyya (Back Slash Wave).

Naraku dodged the arrow, but was hit with the Bakahuyya.

"Humph, I'll just deal with you two later. Good-bye." Said a scathed Naraku.

"COWARD!!!!" screamed Inuyasha.

(With the youkai and the Houshi)

"Monk, I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

What turned out to be in the bushes was a horde of Naraku's minions.

"KAZAANA!!!" Miroku whipped out his wind tunnel. 50 down, 550 left to go.

Then the whole thing turned into carnage. Sesshomaru and Miroku slashed, hacked and cut their way through the demon storm.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!" yelled a person out of nowhere. (Bet you can't guess who it is! Who am I kidding? Even a puny 1st-grader could get this..... )

Inuyasha let out a brilliant wind scar and many demons were ploughed through.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku.

"Yeah, it's me, monk."

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Kagome yelled. She was fending off the demons. 450/600 were dead. 150 to go.

"Kagome-sama, MOVE!!!! KAZAANA!!!!!" Miroku let out his wind tunnel and sucked up 100.

Now it was the brother's turn. Fluffy-sama used his fluffy (what the hell IS that thing? His tail? Anyways...) and strangled 25 of them in one shot, since it was so big and long.

Then Inuyasha, decided to something creative. He used Iron reaver on 5, then used Bakahuyya on 5, and then he finished by using wind scar on 15.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO OFF TO?" demanded Kagome.

Miroku was taken aback.

"Why, Lady Kagome, you two were so far off that I could not come and ask you two for help... and I went and asked Sesshomaru-sama because he possesses Tensaiga."

Kagome feh'd.

"Excuse me, brother, but I do believe we should camp in for the night. Look, it is nighttime already, and it is the midnight hour." Said Sess-sama.

"He's right," agreed Kagome, "I'm tired."

The four packed it in for the night.

Miroku couldn't sleep, however...

He was thinking of a few things.

_10 days left... Sango, where are you?????_

**Linkmaster27: And there you have it, chapter 5! Sorry about the update wait. Oh yeah, and thank Tori the Hawk Demon cuz she urged me to write, so I finally got into the spirit and gave you guys this chapter! Please review! I'm at 13 reviews so far! You know you wanna help raise that number to 16... at least....**

**PS: This is my first story to pass the 10-review mark. Yippie! Anyways, I'd like to say thank you to my faithful reviewers who have take the time to review this fic. So, here we go: **

**Thanks:**

**Tori the Hawk Demon**

**Demon-Slayer13**

**Horselvr517**

**Kit-Kat**

**Tache**

**Inu-yasha-lover-chick**

**Thank you all for your reviews an my guarantee to you is if you keep reviewing, you get more chapters! So, review! And please add me to your author alert list so you can know when I update, it'll be a lot easier instead of checking.**

**See you later in the next chappie!**

**-Linkmaster27**


	6. Feeling fine

**Linkmaster27: (Runs from angry reviewers) AHH!!!! I'M SORRY!!! SCHOOL WAS BEING AN IDIOTAND I COULDN'T UPDATE!!!**

**Lol. Well, that's true, school was wearing me out, so I couldn't update. But now, here I am!!!**

**Chapter 6: Feeling Fine (10 days left)**

"Inuyasha, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok. I couldn't fall asleep. What were you thinking about?"

"Kagome….. _WAIT I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!_"

Miroku grinned. But then stared in surprise. Inuyasha was alternating between his demon and hanyou state, talking to himself.

"GRR…. I LOVE HER!!!" screamed his human/hanyou self.

"_NO YOU DON'T! TO YOU, SHE'S JUST A WENCH WHO'S A SHARD DETECTOR!!!"_

"SHUT UP!!!! OR I'LL HURT YOU!!!" Inuyasha started slashing himself with his claws.

"INU-KUN!!!! CALM YOURSELF!!!!" Miroku yelled as he put some stun Hamafuda on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then calmed down. Miroku tended to his wounds.

"What was that all about?" asked Miroku.

"It happens every night I think about Kagome. Usually she's far off enough so she doesn't hear me. My demon side forbids Me to love her… Whereas my human and hanyou side permit me."

"Inuyasha, you should really tell her your feelings."

"No, she doesn't love me."

"I'll let Kagome be the judge of that, if I were you."

"Anyways, I'm gonna get some sleep. It's 3 a.m. and I haven't rested in a month."

"Ok, good night Inuyasha."

(12 pm)

Kagome and the rest of the group woke up.

"Why does it seem like I slept for so long?" she asked.

"Oh no." said Miroku.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Everyone…. Naraku just used a time spell. Sango now has 1 ½ days left."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared wide-eyed.

"You're lying." Said Kagome.

"No, it's true. Kagome, look at the sun. Do you see the red streak?" he asked, pointing to the sun.

"Yes."

"That signifies a time disruptor. You can only use a time disruptor once, though."

"Shit. You mean to say that Sango has 1 and a half days left?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Replied Kagome. "What do we do now, Miroku? Miroku? WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagome said as she looked around. But Miroku was out of sight.

------------------

Miroku ran down the path. He could feel Naraku nearby, about a 3-day journey. But Miroku would have to cut that in half.

_Sango, I promise you, I will rescue you!!!!!_ Miroku thought.

(At Naraku's castle)

Sango was now covered with blood. She had now convinced herself that no one would come. Not even Miroku.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura?" Sango asked weakly.

Kagura then came in.

"Listen, let me help you." Kagura took a white cloth and started wiping all the blood off Sango.

"Thanks. Kagura-chan." Sango groaned.

"It's ok. And let me assure you this: Miroku is coming."

Sango stared at Kagura wide-eyed. "Really?"

**Linkmaster27: Ah! Another chapter done! Anyways, I'd like to say….**

**MY SAVIOUR THE HENTAI HAS REACHED THE 20-REVIEW MARK!!! THANKS A LOT GUYS!!!**

**And I promise, I will update as long as you guys review. Thanks a lot! Review!**


	7. Naraku's Castle: Entry and Infiltration

**Linkmaster27: Hiya pplz! Lol, I know haven't update in forever, but I had some major schoolwork to do, so I'll make it up to you all by giving you a VERY longer chapter than usual! Anyways, here's the chappie!**

**Chapter 7: Naraku's Castle- Entry and Infiltration**

Miroku ran and ran down the path to his beloved. There was a day left, but Miroku feared that he wouldn't make it in time.

Soon, he came around to some boys, who were throwing some rocks at a horse. Miroku yelled at the boys and they ran away.

Approaching it slowly, Miroku gently patted the horse's mane. The horse responded by nuzzling Miroku. It seemed to like him. Miroku then got up on the saddle of the horse, and amazingly, it knew where to go.

Miroku smiled as the horse, which he named Hitomi, carried him to Naraku's castle; he would definitely reach Sango in time.

Meanwhile… with Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru….

"Where the HECK is the monk?" Inuyasha thought out loud, as the three of them headed to the direction of Naraku's castle.

"I don't know," said Sesshomaru as he ran, "but he's definitely going to need help."

"Yeah, Tetsusaiga's gonna be our number one weapon." Said Kagome.

Back with Miroku…

Miroku made it to Naraku's castle. Half a day left. 12 hours.

He stood in front of the gigantic door that led into the interior of the massive, black castle.

Miroku then decided to search for clues on the door, to see if he could find a way to open it. After looking for a great deal of time, he found something with 5 horizontal lines, and some circles.

"What the…music?" he asked himself.

Miroku then took out Sango's flute, and pressed his lips to it. He had never played a flute before, but he would try.

Looking at the strange symbols etched on the wall, he played the notes, loud and clear.

The door then opened, showing the entryway to the dark oblivion.

Miroku went in.

He found a chest nearby, but he couldn't jump the gap that separated the ledges. But then, he found a lamp-rope, and swung on that to the other side.

He then opened the chest to find a Map of the whole castle, and Miroku stared in shock when he saw the castle had:

10 floors???

This was going to be a long siege. Summoning a sundial with his houshi powers, he found that there was 11 ½ hours left to go.

Miroku took a good look at the map; there were strange symbols that he couldn't decipher.

"I must be wasting time… better move ahead." He said to himself.

He swung back to the other ledge and went through the next door. The next room he stepped in was of a dome shape, and it was large. Then, some _saimshoyou_, (Naraku's poisonous insects) came out.

Miroku armed his staff and swung as he tried to exterminate all of the insects. Then, a HUGE bee came out; he would have to work on this one a little harder.

Miroku hit the bee in many places; but he soon found that the stinger was the weak spot. Giving it one final blow, the bee collapsed.

Miroku then went through the next door… facing the next challenges…

Meanwhile, with Sango…

"Sango, Miroku is here." Kagura said.

"What? He's here?" she asked.

"Yes, I can sense his presence from here."

Sango smiled, despite the amount of excruciating pain she was in. Blood was still flowing from her wounds. In 10 hours, she would pass away, but she kept hope.

"Kagura…. Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Kagura replied.

(With Naraku)

"Hehehe…. So the little houshi has come. He shall be no challenge to me, the great and powerful Naraku… for my barrier is broken by none…

unless they possess the Blade of Legend." Naraku said fearfully.

(With Miroku)

Miroku was on the 2nd floor. Time left: 10 hrs.

Miroku went to the left door and then an armoured knight challenged him. He was fully plated in armour and Miroku only noticed two weak spots on the armour: the head and the back.

The armoured knight came to Miroku with his mace. Miroku barely dodged the swing. Then Miroku got an idea. The armoured knight swung again but this time, Miroku jumped up high and flipped, while hitting him with the staff on the head plate of the armour. It came off.

Then the knight tried again, but this time, Miroku rolled all the way around the knight to it's back, and while getting up, jumped up and hit the back piece, which fell off as well.

After that, it was easy for Miroku. He used a bunch of staff combos to finish the knight, and soon, Miroku was standing over his dead body, victorious.

Then, a door magically appeared. Miroku went through it, and then he could feel himself falling…

He fainted.

5 hours after, Miroku woke up from his faint. He realized that he wasn't in Naraku's castle anymore.

In fact, he was in a temple.

Miroku looked around. He could see beautifully engraved stone walls, and red carpet. But then, he saw a door to a room.

He went through it, and then he saw that the walls were lined up with stones with writing on them. He checked out a few:

_Here lies Tanazayo Houshi, fourth in the line of the ancestors. Here is his log:_

_It has been long since I have wielded my old sword: The Blade of The Sacred Power. Since the dreaded Kazaana has been placed on my family, I feel that I cannot use this sword. Yet this is a special sword. It will answer to the call of one of my descendants, when the time of evil has spread. It is but with a heavy heart that I depart my old sword, the Blade of The Sacred Power, and I hope some day, that my Grandchild, Miroku, will carry on my fight._

Miroku stared wide-eyed at what he just read. Then he looked at some of the other logs from different ancestors in his lineage, but he focused on the ones of his grandfather.

_Log 2: _

_It seems that I am going to die soon; and my curse if going to be placed upon my beloved son, who has my grandchild, Miroku. I feel that it is mandatory that I tell of the sword and it's creation:_

_Long ago, when evil lurked in Feudal Japan, there was a line of monks who were gifted swordsmen as well. They used to keep everywhere at peace. _

_But then, after the rise of the Black Evil, Naraku, all the others were killed. I was the only one left; but with Kazaana, I was sure to die. I put my sword in the temple of the ancestors to make sure that it did not fall into Naraku's hands. The sword is of immense power; it holds the souls and the power of the ancestors, and it still does, to this date. It was also taken to the Holy Shrine, where the Gods bestowed holy power on it so it could destroy any evil that rised._

_But the power to repel evil was lost in the sword. Naraku captured the Sacred Relics, which held the power. He hasn't found a way to harness the power, but he keeps the relics captive in his fortress. _

_I am said to be dead by tomorrow of Kazaana. I just hope that my grandchild will rise to defeat the evil._

_-Tanazayo_

Miroku then looked at the other inscriptions on the tablet. He took out Sango's flute and began to play the notes listed.

Then, the stone door opened. Miroku ran up to a pedestal.

It had the legendary blade. The blade was blue in colour and the hilt was red.

Miroku used both of his hands and pulled it out.

A blue light shined throughout the room. Miroku practiced a couple of swings with the sword. He felt the essence of his honoured ancestors through the sword.

Miroku then leaved the Temple. He knew what he had to do know; find the Sacred Relics. And he only had 4½ hours before Sango would die.

Miroku went back to the entranced and retraced his steps. There were two doors in the next room. He went into one and found one Relic, and he went into the other and found the other Relic.

Miroku then realized that to purify these relics once more, they must be touched by the hands of a priestess. Kagome was coming soon; he'd hand them to her.

(With Sango)

"Kagura…" Sango said weakly.

"Hm?"

"Is Miroku coming soon? There's 41/2 hours left… oh God, I feel so weak…" Sango said.

"He's coming. Don't worry."

(With Miroku)

Miroku battled, slashed and hacked through the other floors until he came to the tenth. There was ten minutes left on the clock. Which room was Sango in?

He raced around, and then, finally, with 1 minute to go…

He found Sango, her eyes closed.

"Sango? SANGO!" he yelled. Then he took out Tensaiga and standed close to her unconscious body and stabbed her with it.

"Mir…Miroku?" Sango croaked.

**Linkmaster27: PHEW! That took a lot of work. Well, everyone, I hoped you liked the chapter and I left you all at a cliffy! MUAHAHAHAH! Lol jkz. Anyways, don't forget to review and see you all next chapter!**


	8. Naraku's Castle: Battle

**Linkmaster27: Hi everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of My Saviour, The Hentai! This is probably the 2nd last chapter, I'm not sure. But anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Naraku's Castle- Battle**

"Miroku… you came…" she said.

"What else would I do?" asked Miroku.

Then they heard footsteps.

"Sango, we must run!" Miroku said. It was strange that Tensaiga didn't revive her fully; Sango was still battered and weak, but at least she well enough to be alive.

Miroku carried Sango in his arms and ran down the tower steps.

As Miroku carried her out the door, he saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled when she saw her battered friend.

"Kagome-sama, you stay and keep Sango. I'm going back in that tower." Miroku said.

Inuyasha then walked up to him and said: "Not without me, monk."

Mirouk smiled. He then told Sesshomaru to saty with the girls if Naraku sent some demons down.

Inuyasha and Miroku climbed to the top of the tower. When they got to the final room, they looked to see Kagura in the room.

"Ah, Miroku, Inuyasha, how nice to see you here…" she said.

Miroku took out his sword and so did Inuyasha.

"You think I'm trying to fight you? No, I'm not. I'm giving you a hint: _Five lives._" Kagura said, and disappeared.

"Five lives? What the hell?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't know." Said Miroku. Then, Miroku noticed a latch on the ceiling. He told Inuyasha to pull it, and then the floor started to move up like an elevator.

The two boys looked outside the glass as the floor went up. They surveyed the massive destruction and the purple sky. The perfect setting for killing Naraku.

Suddenly, the floor stopped. There was one door left. Miroku and Inuyasha walked in, to see Naraku with their back to them, wearing a cape.

Naraku laughed silently.

"Well done, Miroku! You've saved your lover and infiltrated my castle, killing a countless number of my elite squads."

"But the thing is…"

"can you save yourself from…"

"ME?" Naraku finished. He turned around and shot Miasma at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha yelled. He rolled to the right of the blast while Miroku went to the left.

Miroku then put some stun hamafuda on Naraku, stunning him for a couple seconds. Miroku leaped and slashed Naraku like hell. Inuyasha released a Kaze no Kizu and there was Naraku's dead body.

No sooner than he was killed, Naraku reformed, this time into a spider form.

_Five lives? What does Kagura mean? _Thought Miroku.

Inuyasha reacted quickly and chopped of four of the eight legs of the spider with Tensaiga. Miroku chopped off the other four, and then Miroku put fire Hamafuda on both of their swords.

With their fire-tempered swords, they chopped spider-Naraku into four pieces.

Then, Naraku reformed again.

_What the HELL? _Inuyasha thought, _Every single time we kill him, he reforms!_

Naraku then turned into a giant python.

Miroku dodged the poisonous fangs of the python quickly.

Then Miroku realized, _Five lives! Naraku only has 5 lives! _

Inuyasha ran to the back of Naraku and sliced the python's tail.

Miroku jumped up and sliced the staff.

But Naraku didn't die instantly.

Inuyasha then realized, _this bastard gets stronger each time we kill him! _

Then, Naraku blew fire at Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku's first layer of robes lit up. He threw them off quickly. Inuyasha dodged the blast, though.

Inuyasha then released a Bakaryuuha on the tail and Miroku charged the power in his sword and stabbed the head.

Naraku was down for the 3rd time.

A while after, Naraku came back and turned into a giant bull. He kicked Inuyasha and sent him flying through the glass, falling to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha was about to fall to his death when he suddenly stopped falling. He looked down and to his left to see Kagome glowing and her hand stuck out, bringing Inuyasha down slowly.

Inuyasha, though in immense pain, thought, _are these Kagome's miko powers?_

Meanwhile, Miroku was kicked many times, but made sure he was still on the platform. Taking out his staff, Miroku threw it right into Naraku's eyes. Naraku was blinded and Miroku got a chance to kill him with a long amount of swipes.

Miroku started to sweat. This was Naraku's final life. But he was bruised and hurting. Could he do it? Without Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga, this was going to be hard.

Naraku reformed into his final form, which appeared to be himself. He had his sword in his right hand, and his left hand was replaced by a metal hand.

The towering Naraku stood before Miroku.

"Well done boy… but now I FINISH YOU!" narkau yelled. He swiped quickly at Mirouk. Mirouk ducked and then started to dodge and parry all the swiped Naraku was giving him. Eventually, Miroku was cut across both of his arms. Naraku brought his metal hand and hit him in the stomach.

Miroku fell to his knees in pain. Leading Miroku to a ledge outside, Naraku picked him up by the neck and was about to throw Miroku when-

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango yelled.

Miroku heard her call and had a new sense of determination. Punching Naraku in the stomach, he freed his neck of Naraku's grasp.

Miroku then took his sword and slashed Naraku across the face. Naraku turned his head and growled. Naraku retaliated with a strong puch with his metal hand but Miroku ducked and slashed Naraku's chest, dismantling the armor that Naraku had put on. Miroku's eyes then turned red in anger and he took out his staff, whacking Naraku to the ledge.

Naraku's hands were now on the ledge, and Naraku was unable to pull himself up.

"Miroku.. my dear boy…" Naraku said, "I'm sorry for all the things I've done…I'll never be evil again…"

Miroku, even though he knew what Naraku was saying was complete bullshit, looked down on the old man in pity. Miroku extended his hand and brought Naraku up.

"FOOL!" Naraku said, bringing around his sword. But before Naraku could finish Miroku, the Kazaana glowed and started to suck up Naraku. Miroku had a solemn look on his face while he stuck his hand out. Naraku, while getting up from the ledge, had absentmindedly taken off the beads and the glove.

Miroku watched as the Kazaana engulfed Naraku's head, leading to his chest and legs, until Naraku was completely gone. Miroku arm ached in pain. He was free from Kazaana.

Then, the whole tower started to shake. Mirouk realized that it would blow up in 3 minutes. He ran down the way he came.

As soon as the tower exploded, a worried Sango saw Miroku running out the door of the castle, and getting back to the group.

Miroku was so exhausted, he couldn't see Sango's happy face, the clear sky, or Inuyasha and Kagome's happy faces either. He simply fainted.

**Linkmaster27: Hope you all liked that chapter! It took me a good bit of work. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be the final chapter, so see you next time on My Saviour, the Hentai!**


	9. Life With Sango

**Linkmaster27: It's been a great time, writing this fic. But today, I announce that this is the last chapter of "My Saviour, the Hentai."**

**By the way, I know the last two chapters were a little more battle-focused, but it was Naraku's castle, so I made it that way. Sorry to those who didn't like the last two chapters.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. By the way, Horselvr, Miroku wasn't trying to help Naraku; everything will be explained in this chapter.**

**A MILLION LEMON REQUESTS FROM PEOPLE! They've been filling up my e-mail! I'm sorry, Lemon isn't my thing, but to make up for it, there's a lotta fluff in this chapter.**

**Have a good read!**

**Chapter 9: Life with Sango**

Miroku opened his eyes to see the smile of a certain demon exterminator above him.

"Miroku I've been worrying about you so much!" said Sango. She bent down to Miroku and gave her a hug.

Miroku then stopped lying down and sat up. "I was worrying about you too."

"Feeling better?" asked Sango.

"Yup." Said Miroku, and then asked, "Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

"They're getting some water at the spring." Sango said.

_Kami,_ Miroku thought, _I now realize the effect of my adventure._ Miroku looked at his right hand and saw that there was no black. He sighed in relief.

Sango was acting a little strange though… I wonder what she's up to?

Sango then said to Miroku, "Miroku... I'd like to thank you for saving me."

"What else could I do?" said Miroku.

Sango smiled and then went close to Miroku. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath on them.

"Uh… Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Well, Houshi-sama, 2 weeks ago, where were we?" she said with a sly, slightly-seductive voice. She leaned in more to and then placed her lips on a VERY surprised Miroku.

Miroku brought her in closer and the two lovers shared a long kiss.

"Wow… Sango…" said Miroku.

Miroku then brought her in and started kissing her more this time.

Sango pulled away for a breath and then said:

"Miroku…"

Sango put her head on Miroku's shoulder and said, "I love you."

Miroku said, "I love you too."

"You were really brave fighting Naraku," Sango said, "I can't believe that you let him up knowing that he would die from Kazaana. You are one clever houshi." She said with a grin.

Miroku smiled and then asked, "Sango, will you bear my child?"

Sango didn't slap him, to Miroku's surprise.

"Yes, you sweet little houshi, someday. But for now, no."

Miroku then put on a lecherous grin and said,

"Can we have fun practicing?"

Sango first was wide-eyed but then humored Miroku by saying:

"Yes."

"Then let's get started." Miroku said.

Meanwhile…

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from a hole in the cabin outside.

Inuyasha was deeply disturbed by the content he was seeing and said,

"Kagome, can we PLEASE STOP THIS NOW?"

Kagome was inclined to agree. After seeing the stuff she was seeing, she had enough. "YES!" she yelled.

The two disturbed people ran away screaming.

After a while…

"Wow Sango, you sure are one hell of a woman." Miroku said, smiling at Sango. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sango said.

(A couple of months later, Miroku's POV.)

Life is great. I am free from Kazaana, I am with my beloved Sango, and I've never felt better.

A deep warmth fills me inside; a sense of peace. That is, until Kagome and Inuyasha start arguing again.

Sango's pregnant! The baby isn't expected for a while… at least I won't have to worry about my child having a black hole. I can finally say that I can provide Sango a future.

Sango came over to me.

"What are you thinking about, Miroku?" she asks.

I smile at her and say, "You."

Sango smiled and says,

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

I look at her questioningly.

"When my knight in shining armor saved me…"

"My Saviour, The Hentai." She says grinning.

**Linkmaster27: End of the fic! Sorry to all who were deeply disturbed from the chapter, but I couldn't resist. To all you little hentais out there, hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and appreciating this story.**

**Please leave a review, and I'll see you again in another fic!**

**Signing off once and for all,**

**-Linkmaster27**


End file.
